


If He Just Had More Time

by sk1m



Series: Watching the Snow Fall [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk1m/pseuds/sk1m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desmond guesses if he had more time, he would have gone drinking once with Shaun and Rebecca.  They'd get the good shit too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If He Just Had More Time

**Author's Note:**

> Not a thousand words, but something new.

The interesting part about dying to Desmond is that after living through three deaths (two personally and one not so personally, but just as bad), the process didn't seem to matter so much. Rather than the agony of feeling his each breath getting shorter and shorter, he is more frustrated by all that he is leaving unfinished. While most, normal--in other words, lucky--men had a good span of years to fuck things up and manage to cling by, Desmond feels like it all came to shit in just the past couple of months. Life sucks. Life's unfair. Deal with it. Blah blah. He knows that, but what the assassin wants is more time to deal with his regrets.

He couldn't really see anymore. There are glittering stars and a sea of black spreading across his vision as the shining stand before him fades. His hand burns white-hot before it starts to feel cold, then numb to nothing. At this point, he can't tell if he's still standing and if his eyes are still open.

If he had just a bit more time before, it would have been nice...no, not really...but, it would have been some form of closure to visit Lucy's grave with flowers. Flowers for, sorry it had to be this way, but those who came before made me do it? Flowers for, how could you do this, didn't we have something that could have meant more than some war that no one even knows why it exists? He wouldn't even know what kind of flowers you buy for graves. Not that it really mattered now.

Desmond guesses if he had more time, he would have gone drinking once with Shaun and Rebecca. They'd get the good shit too. The kind of stuff that would make you go blind and wake up three days later. He figures Rebecca would have liked a good glass of whisky. Desmond isn't sure about Shaun, but he vaguely remembers waking up from a session to Rebecca teasing Shaun about something and girly drinks. No surprises there. But you know, overall, they weren't too bad for being end-of-the-world, forced-together, and something-of-a-friend comrades. Desmond wouldn't have minded go all out mixing up a couple of drinks for them time to time. He would have made a mean Manhattan and Sex on the Beach for them.

Heck, if Desmond had a shitload of time, he thinks he would have liked to give Connor and Haytham another go. Revisit some good old times with his man Ezio. Go bother Malik about some so-and-so merchant. He would have gone back to the Black Room to look for Clay. Smart guy like that could have easily slipped past the Animus or at the least left something else behind. Huh. Maybe that’s what it was. If he had more time, Desmond would have wanted to leave something behind other than regret. Something other than a rushed, half-assed sacrifice.

He feels like he’s floating through a thick fog. Based on what he was feeling before everything went black, he’s pretty sure his body is still a convulsing, writhing mass on the ground. In other words, this sensation of suspension and drifting, the slowness of it all, meant he was finally dead, his consciousness freed from its physical container.

Shit. If he just had more time.


End file.
